Talk:Fortification
Does it grant Shepard with "armor" bar? Any Secrets? Ok, this power is virtually identical to Geth Shield Boost and Barrier, but it is unaffected by tech and biotic upgrades. Therefore, this power would seem pointless for Advanced Training...unless it possesses some secret advantage or quirk which has so far remained undetected. So I would like to ask, has ANYONE noticed or found out about anything which gives this power any kind of bonus when compared with the other shield boosting powers? Seriously, there must be something which makes this power worth taking. Tali's no.1 fan 19:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :For me (soldier) it works better than the geth shield. I manly use Fortification when my shields are down and Im in a hell (near death) with people shooting at me. It gives extra time to run a bit or get a cover untill health gets full again (with some extra luck). It saved my life countless times. SoulRipper 18:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but, you can use Barrier or Geth Shield Boost in exactly the same way, only they benefit from upgrades. So, I want to know if this power has any hidden benefits to distinguish it from them. Anyone noticed anything? Tali's no.1 fan 18:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :The hidden benefit is that it looks so much cooler than the other defensive powers. Alternatively, you can pretend that you're grunt and yell I AM KROGAAAAAN while activating it. -- Dammej (talk) 18:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::TOTALLY AGREED!!!! It looks much more cooler than the geth shield which is almost invisible. Its mostly a personal preference. SoulRipper 19:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, it seems this power was balanced around the fact that it's Grunt's loyalty power and he already gets some pretty substantial defense bonuses from his passive class power. Comparing this to Jacob or Legion, who have "normal" class power bonuses (although Jacob gets 2x health bonuses to make up for his lack of a third bonus), I think Grunt's regenerative ability is meant to make up for having no cooldown reduction from upgrades that the other two benefit from. It's too bad for anyone wanting to use Fortification on Shepard, but that's just the reasoning I came up with. Mass Effect 3 It seems that this power functions as a toggle between one passive and another passive. When in the default state (cooled down, not red/active), you get: damage reduction (15% + 5%r4 +10%r6 = 30%) and shield recharge rate (0% + 15%r5) When in the active state, it will revert after 20 seconds to the default state but until then, you get: power cooldown penalty (60% - 30%r6 = 30%), increased melee damage (50% + 20%r3 + 30%r4 = 100%), and power damage+force (0% + 20%r5 = 20%) The power itself has a 2? second cooldown after switching from active to default state (manually by triggering it a second time, or after the 20 seconds is up), and rank 2 lowers that to 1.80? seconds. ... 06:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Interesting... I am an Infiltrator (ME3). I play on Insanity - which I learned disallows, dishearteningly, "one shot" headshot kills, apparently. Or am I confused even here? Single shot kills on Insanity have been sparse for my mediocre abilities, at least... I am going through a round of Armax fights on Insanity, and I notice when I have Fortification as my bonus power, I am able to one-shot quite easily many, even elite, enemies - so what is happening here? Are the equations of combat mechanics different in the Armax battling? I believe combining Fortification with Disruptor Ammo in some artful way, is involved - but I am also one-shotting with Warp and A.P. ammo with Fortification... I don't play multiplayer, only SP exclusively. Rereading material, I did not realize ammunition type counts as a "power" (thus why Fortification enhances sniper rifle kills) - or am I confused hopelessly?